


Нерассказанное: Лондон, 2005-2008 / Untold: London, 2005-2008

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один: Нерассказанное / Room Zero-One: Untold [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Prequel, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: Джо пытается приспособиться к новой жизни, ищет себя на улицах Лондона и идет на жертвы ради работы. И заводит нового друга довольно необычным способом.





	Нерассказанное: Лондон, 2005-2008 / Untold: London, 2005-2008

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1х06: Не рожденный (Unborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300365) by [Die_Melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie). 



> Приквел к основному тексту (ссылка выше). Как самостоятельная история не имеет смысла и содержит спойлеры. События происходят сразу после событий, о которых упоминается в 6 части.
> 
> \+ арт от [SunnyAalisse](http://sunnyaalisse.tumblr.com/)

1

 

В кабинет начальника офиса Джо вошел с самыми радужными ожиданиями. Его воображение уже рисовало картины доисторических лесов и футуристических мегаполисов, которые ему вот-вот предстояло увидеть собственными глазами, и даже мрачная серьезность Гарри (так звали сотрудника, из-за которого заварилась вся эта каша, и который, похоже, решил взять над ним шефство) его не смущала. Приподнятое настроение продлилось ровно до того момента, когда начальник, пожилой немец с застывшим на сухощавом лице недовольным выражением, окинул его суровым взглядом и сказал:

\- Нет.

\- В каком смысле "нет"?

Лицо начальника приобрело еще более недовольное выражение. Гарри откашлялся.

\- Он вполне может работать над легкими задачами. Я мог бы привлечь его к сортировке отчетов или...

\- Абсолютно исключено, - отрезал тот. – У нас здесь не песочница и не мероприятие "приведи ребенка на работу".

\- Мне почти пятнадцать! – сказал Джо, и, хотя на работу его мечты это не слишком походило, добавил просто из чувства задетого достоинства: – Я могу сортировать отчеты, запросто.

Словно не замечая его, начальник продолжил, обращаясь к Гарри:

\- Он может здесь жить и, разумеется, пользоваться всеми удобствами. Но на этом я ставлю точку. Никаких отчетов, никакой самодеятельности. Ты за него отвечаешь головой, Поттер, и не разочаровывай меня: ты сейчас и так на грани увольнения.

Его звали Гарри Поттер. В любой другой момент Джо нашел бы это забавным, но сейчас возмущение затмевало все остальные чувства. Может, с его стороны и глупо было ожидать, что его просто так пустят гулять по прошлому, но неужели он не годился даже на то, чтобы перекладывать бумажки с места на места?

\- Я хочу работать, - сказал он. – Я могу работать, я могу вам принести пользу.

Впервые с самого начала разговора начальник посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, чтобы медленно и четко произнести:

\- В данный момент наибольшую пользу ты принесешь, если не будешь мешать.

К тому времени, как они покинули кабинет, Джо был на грани слез от досады.

\- У меня совсем нет денег, - сказал он, отчаянно хватаясь за последний здравый аргумент и сожалея, что тот не пришел ему в голову пять минут назад. – И вещей нет. Как мне жить?

\- Об этом я позабочусь, - со вздохом сказал Гарри. – Послушай: Михаэль был слишком резок, но он заботится об общих интересах. То, что мы делаем – это действительно очень ответственное занятие, и это не всегда безопасно. Мы не имеем права подвергать опасности несовершеннолетнего.

После того, что уже произошло, эта фраза звучала в лучшем случае смешно, в худшем – как издевательство.

\- Тогда верните все как было, – угрюмо сказал он. – Почему вы не можете просто вернуть меня обратно?

На последних словах его голос подозрительно задрожал. Не хватало еще разреветься и тем самым доказать, что ему не место среди взрослых…

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал Гарри и опустил руку ему на плечо. Джо попытался ее стряхнуть, но хватка у него была крепкая. – Но это не конец света, поверь, и даже не конец этого разговора. Никого не бросают с первого дня в гущу событий, просто подожди немного. Шмидт не говорил "Нет", он сказал "Пока нет".

Джо в словах Шмидта услышал абсолютно четкое "Нет", но он готов был поверить. Ему этого очень хотелось.

\- Я просто не хочу быть бесполезным, - сказал он, и все-таки хлюпнул носом. Черт.

\- Бесполезным ты не будешь, - твердо сказал Гарри и встряхнул его за плечи. – Ты нам очень даже пригодишься, когда наберешься опыта.

\- И как мне набраться опыта, если мне вообще все запретили делать?

\- Смотреть и делать выводы тебе никто не запрещал, - с этими словами Гарри бросил взгляд на наручные часы. – Извини, Джозеф: неотложные дела зовут. Ты ведь справишься дальше один?

Как будто у него был выбор...

\- Да, - сказал Джо. – Конечно. Я же не ребенок.

 

2

 

 

Никогда прежде Джо не проводил столько времени наедине с собой. Когда-то, в прошлой жизни, он ненавидел каникулы в школе, потому что они означали возвращение в родной дом, где собственная комната казалась слишком большой и слишком мрачной. Комната, отведенная ему в офисном здании, была совсем небольшой, но очень, очень пустой и очень, очень серой, и здесь все время было очень, очень холодно.

Дрожа от холода по ночам, он вспоминал школу и мальчиков, с которыми делил спальню: Колина и его карточные фокусы, Тимоти, который говорил о своей собаке больше, чем обо всей семье вместе взятой, Эндрю с его копной блондинистых кудрей и кривой улыбкой. Ему не хватало их постоянного присутствия, хохота и болтовни ни о чем, и даже чужих грязных носков, разбросанных по полу. Иногда, в особенно холодные ночи, он вспоминал, как Эндрю тайком пробирался к нему в кровать, и они целовались под одеялом. От этих воспоминаний становилось особенно одиноко.

Было время, когда от одиночества и холода хотелось плакать, потом оба ощущения притупились, хоть и никуда не исчезли. В какой-то момент Джо осознал, что не помнит, когда в последний раз разговаривал с другим человеком, и это напугало его настолько, что он отправился прямиком в кабинет к Гарри и сказал с порога: "Мне холодно", потому что не представлял, что еще сказать. Гарри посмотрел на него, хлопнул себя по лбу и сказал: "Тебе нужна теплая одежда!", и Джо подумал об этом и решил, что, да, одежда ему не помешала бы.

В тот же день Гарри отвез его в район магазинов, и не сказал ничего, когда Джо замер перед сверкающей золотом витриной "Лафайет" – лишь остановился рядом и опустил руку ему на плечо, и так они стояли несколько секунд в молчании, словно скорбящие родственники у гигантского, позолоченного надгробного камня. После этого Джо решительно направился в дешевый магазин, куда Мария Лафайет-Бернс побрезговала бы даже заглянуть, и набрал одежды самых кричащих расцветок, какие только смог найти, и Гарри опять не сказал ничего.

Как ни странно, пронзительно-розовая толстовка оказалась первым, что помогло ему немного согреться.

 

3

 

Яркая одежда подсказала следующую идею, и Джо попросил у Гарри немного денег на карманные расходы. На первые деньги он купил в строительном магазине банку краски и сам выкрасил одну из стен в своей комнате в синий цвет – так аккуратно, как ничего в жизни прежде не делал. Результат ему самому понравился куда больше, чем он ожидал, хоть и пришлось несколько дней спать в спортзале на матах, пока запах не выветрился.

После этого он начал по-настоящему исследовать здание. За первый год он перечитал все книги в рабочей библиотеке (и с удивлением обнаружил, что история куда интересней, чем могло показаться из школьного курса), перемерял все наряды в гардеробной и забрался в каждый пыльный чулан с метелками в поисках потерянных архивов с отчетами о путешествиях во времени. Когда эти развлечения закончились, Джо купил проездной на метро и начал методично изучать город. Каждый день он выходил на новой станции и сворачивал в направлении, которое выбирал наобум. Много раз он терялся, порой возвращался в офис только под утро, но его ни разу никто не хватился, так что это не имело значения.

 

4

 

Когда Джо исполнилось шестнадцать, Шмидт милостиво разрешил "приобщить его к процессу". Под процессом, конечно же, подразумевались не путешествия во времени. Определение "Мальчик на побегушках" описывало его новую должность довольно точно. Он должен был разносить по кабинетам пакеты с кофе и пачки печенья, передавать сообщения от сотрудника к сотруднику (будто у них не было электронной почты), бегать вместо них в магазин, а в одно памятное зимнее утро после сильного снегопада – расчищать дорогу от офиса до гаража, потому что Шмидту срочно приспичило куда-то ехать. Это едва не стало последней каплей – он готов был швырнуть лопату прямо в лобовое стекло и послать Шмидта подальше, и сделал бы это, если бы не понимал, что теоретически тому ничто не мешает выставить его на улицу, прямо в снегопад.

Этой зимой он начал учить немецкий, лелея тайную мечту о том, как обложит Шмидта матом на его родном языке.

 

5

 

Задания наблюдать за работой операторов ему технически не давали, но в какой-то момент Джо понял, что против его присутствия в операторской никто не возражает, поэтому начал спускаться туда каждый день и надоедать Эллису и его напарнице Жаннетт, заглядывая им через плечо.

Работа оператора, как ему казалось прежде, заключалась в трех основных вещах: следить за командами исследователей, контролировать чрезвычайные ситуации, и раскладывать пасьянсы все остальное время. Скучная работа, сводящаяся, грубо говоря, к тыканью в кнопочки. Теперь Джо понимал, насколько ошибался: операторы делали все, от пресловутой сортировки отчетов до починки электрических чайников (хотя последнее, как безустанно напоминал Эллис, было просто хобби и в их обязанности не входило). Двадцать четыре часа в день, семь дней в неделю они были чем-то заняты.

\- Тебе никогда не хотелось уволиться? – спросил он однажды, глядя, как Жаннетт залпом пьет кофе из огромной кружки.

\- Постоянно, - сказала она. – Постоянно, господи.

 

6

 

Джо сам не знал, почему продолжает обивать пороги кабинета Шмидта, когда тот ясно дал понять, что ни в грош его не ставит. Он прочитал всю их чертову библиотеку, облазил каждый закоулок офиса, мог с ходу перечислить координаты всех точек, где находились активные временные окна – но нет, по мнению Шмидта, он все еще был младенцем, который мог по глупости сломать пространственно-временной континуум. Или обслюнявить.

\- Я не гребаный младенец, - вслух сказал он и, размахнувшись, изо всех сил ударил по боксерской груше. – Черт!

На мгновение ему показалось, что он сломал руку – такой сильной была боль. Выругавшись еще раз, он схватился за запястье другой рукой и прижал к груди. На глазах выступили слезы. Черт, у него вообще ничего никогда толком не получалось...

\- Все в порядке? – окликнул кто-то.

Быстро сморгнув слезы, Джо обернулся, и заготовленное "Все хорошо" застыло на губах. Мужчина, стоявший у него за спиной, напоминал модель из каталога дорогой одежды – высокий, светловолосый и широкоплечий, в легкой майке, открывавшей взгляду крепкие мышцы, и неприлично коротких шортах. Красивое, мужественное лицо. Теплый взгляд.

\- Я, кажется, немножко что-то сломал, - сказал Джо, не сводя с него глаз.

Сейчас ему уже не казалось, что это на самом деле перелом, но маленькая ложь себя оправдала, когда блондин подошел и ощупал его запястье уверенными пальцами.

\- Просто ушиб, - сказал он и похлопал Джо по плечу. – Но с голыми руками такого не делают. Нужны защитные перчатки, или по крайней мере бинты, иначе ты действительно что-нибудь себе сломаешь.

Он кивнул в сторону ближайшей скамьи. Машинально проследив за его взглядом, Джо увидел кучки каких-то тряпок.

\- О, - сказал он. – Я не умею таким пользоваться.

\- Это не сложно. Просто берешь и обматываешь.

До этого он и сам мог додуматься.

\- Покажешь мне?

Блондин посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом, и Джо постарался изобразить святую невинность. У него были очень, очень голубые глаза.

\- Один раз покажу, но дальше ты сам.

\- Конечно, - сказал Джо. – Договорились.

Когда сильные пальцы еще раз обхватили его запястье, он не сдержал дрожи. Черт. Иногда быть шестнадцатилетним подростком было очень сложно. Особенно когда твой небольшой круг общения сводился до старших людей, которые все еще видели в тебе ребенка и не стали бы трогать даже в резиновых перчатках. Но этот парень не смотрел на него как на ребенка, и не спешил побыстрее сбежать, даже несмотря на то, что наверняка заметил его реакцию. Я не младенец, напомнил себе Джо и набрал воздуха в грудь.

\- Итак, - сказал он и закусил губу, когда блондин вопросительно на него глянул. – Чему еще ты меня можешь научить?

Это прозвучало именно так, как он и рассчитывал: смело, немного вызывающе, достаточно игриво, чтобы можно было понять, что он имеет в виду. Какие-то доли секунды Джо собой гордился.

\- Дай подумать, - сказал блондин все тем же невозмутимым тоном. – Я могу тебя научить постоять за себя. Может пригодиться, если ты все время так себя ведешь. Готово, дальше сам.

Он отдернул руку и спрятал за спину, тщетно пытаясь не краснеть.

\- Я пошутил!

Блондин вздохнул и усмехнулся. В его глазах мелькнуло нечто похожее на сочувствие – последнее, что Джо хотелось видеть.

\- Само собой. Но на твоем месте я не стал бы шутить с незнакомыми мужчинами в спортзале. Здесь много военных из разных стран, и не во всех этих странах понимают подобный юмор.

Об этом он даже не подумал. Черт, он иногда бывал настоящим идиотом...

\- Извини, - сказал он. – Это было глупо.

\- Все хорошо. И я не шутил о том, что могу научить тебя драться. Если что – стучись в кабинет скандинавского отделения и спрашивай Линдберга.

Конечно же, вдобавок ко всему прочему он просто должен был оказаться хорошим человеком.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джо, уже зная, что не сделает этого. – Я обязательно воспользуюсь этим предложением.

Поворачиваясь к выходу, он твердо сказал себе, что не спасается бегством – просто в спортзале было больше нечего делать. А то, что он разматывал перчатку на ходу, было просто экономией времени.

 

7

 

Джо стоял в супермаркете у полки с чаями, пытаясь понять разницу между ассамом и улуном (он даже не пил чай, черт побери), когда кто-то тронул его за локоть и неуверенно спросил:

\- Вернон?

\- Нет, - не глядя, сказал он. – Изви...

Потом все-таки обернулся, и прикусил язык. Парень с самыми синими глазами, которые он когда-либо видел, неловко улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Тогда прошу прощения.

\- Погоди, - сказал Джо, не сводя с него взгляда. – Я не Вернон, но ты можешь меня так называть, если хочешь.

У него на глазах парень облегченно выдохнул и рассмеялся.

\- Договорились. Я Саймон.

Саймон оказался студентом-физиком, недавно переехавшим в Лондон из небольшого городка в Уэльсе (когда он спросил, чем занимается Джо, тот соврал, что изучает историю в университете). Он знал различие между десятками сортов чая и лучший способ заваривать каждый из них, но, как оказалось, не знал ни одного Вернона. Он улыбался одним уголком губ и говорил с легким акцентом, и к тому времени, как они наконец попрощались, Джо был абсолютно очарован. Он вернулся в офис на три часа позже обещанного, получил выговор от Шмидта, едва дождавшегося любимого чая, и выслушал все с такой сияющей улыбкой, что Шмидт сбился на полуслове и махнул рукой.

На следующий день они встретились уже намеренно и провели несколько часов, гуляя по городу. На улице холодало, Саймон все время порывался отдать ему свой шарф, а потом покраснел до кончиков ушей, когда Джо притянул его к себе за этот шарф и поцеловал. После он предлагал проводить его до дома, но Джо соврал что-то о том, что должен еще успеть сбегать по делам, и оставил его у метро. Весь вечер он пытался выдумать складную историю, объясняющую его место жительства и род занятий, и с мыслью об этом заснул.

Этой ночью в офисе произошла революция.

 

8

 

Революция, когда Джо наконец узнал о ее причинах, оказалась вовсе не революцией. В американском офисе напали на след крупных финансовых махинаций, и, когда клубок начали раскручивать, в него оказались замешанными несколько человек из европейского отделения. Поскольку расследованием занимался Нью-Йорк, задержание тоже произошло по времени Нью-Йорка. Все было очень банально, никто не пытался сбежать в прошлое с полным чемоданом денег и темпоральной полицией на хвосте – виновных просто разбудили посреди ночи и настоятельно попросили проследовать. Но детали выяснились не сразу, и мысленно Джо так и продолжил называть это революцией.

О смене власти он узнал одним из первых, когда Эллис с немного ошеломленным видом вытащил его из комнаты ранним утром и усадил за пульт, прежде чем исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. Вернулся он в сопровождении Гарри, который шлепнул на стол перед Джо внушительную папку и сказал:

\- Подписывай. Это контракт о неразглашении.

\- Что? – сказал Джо, чувствуя себя так, будто все еще не до конца проснулся. – Вы меня берете на работу?

\- Жаннетт ушла, - пояснил Гарри, поправляя покосившиеся очки. – А ты, помнится, хотел приносить пользу.

\- Но Шмидт...

\- Шмидт тоже ушел, - сказал Гарри и ошалело моргнул, будто сам не мог в это до конца поверить. – Я шеф.

Это был сумасшедший день, в который, как нарочно, случилось две активации временных окон одна за другой, и Эллису пришлось вводить его в курс дела в перерывах между выкрикиванием сообщений в микрофон (странно, но в эти моменты он переставал заикаться). Лишь к ночи все немного улеглось, и тогда Джо вспомнил, что должен был встретиться с Саймоном. На телефоне, оставленном в комнате, было несколько пропущенных звонков, и час был уже слишком поздний, чтобы перезванивать.

\- У меня было свидание, - скорбно сообщил он, вернувшись в операторскую.

\- Я н-н-не спал д-двадцать четыре часа, - отозвался Эллис тем же тоном, и они, не сговариваясь, потянулись к кофеварке.

До своей кровати он добрался лишь к полудню следующего дня, а Саймону дозвонился через два дня. Непредвиденные обстоятельства на работе оказались не самым лучшим оправданием, учитывая, что Джо не мог толком их объяснить, а когда он сказал, что понятия не имеет, когда у него появится свободное время, Саймон повесил трубку. Это был их последний разговор.

 

9

 

На свою первую настоящую зарплату Джо купил билет на колесо обозрения. Он успел уже изучить Лондон вдоль и поперек, оставалось только увидеть его с высоты птичьего полета.

В кабинке, куда набилось еще полтора десятка людей, он приник к окну и не двигался, пока колесо не сделало полный круг. В наушниках играла мрачная и торжественная музыка, под ногами простирались огни большого города, и, прищурившись, можно было абстрагироваться от людей и представить себя в полном одиночестве посреди вселенной. Это, в конце концов, было не таким уж и большим преувеличением.


End file.
